1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas disposal apparatus of a fuel cell that exhausts a hydrogen gas purged from the fuel cell after diluting it till a predetermined concentration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a fuel cell is configured by comparting a cathode at one side and an anode at the other side, sandwiching a proton-conductive polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM), and generates electricity by an electrochemical reaction between oxygen in the air supplied to the cathode and hydrogen in a fuel gas supplied to the anode. And in such the field of the fuel cell, as a technology for diluting and exhausting a non-reaction hydrogen gas into the atmosphere is known such a technology of mixing a hydrogen gas (purge hydrogen) exhausted from the fuel gas with the air within a dilution vessel, reducing a hydrogen concentration, and then exhausting it into the atmosphere (for example, see paragraph [0024] and FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei 11-191422).
In this connection, in such the technology it is desired to sufficiently draw out a capacity of the dilution vessel by making the hydrogen concentration in the exhaust gas approximately constant, in order to maintain the hydrogen concentration in the exhaust gas exhausted into the atmosphere from the dilution vessel not more than a predetermined limit value and to dilute the purge hydrogen as much as possible
Consequently, it is strongly requested an exhaust gas disposal apparatus of a fuel cell that enables the capacity of the dilution vessel to be sufficiently drawn out.